


"Erchomai" coda

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Erchomai, M/M, Spoilers, he doesn't like it at all, magnus doesn't like it when alec is hurt, not one tiny bit, sh 3.10, yeah not the most original of titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: After Jace left them, we never saw Malec again. I don't know about you, but I needed to know what was happening with Malec more than what was happening with Lilith.





	"Erchomai" coda

It's a long way until August, and I know this will be Joshed, but right now, fanfic is all we have.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus watches Jace run into the building. He takes out his phone and calls Catarina.

"What is it Magnus?"

"Catarina, I need your help."

"Magnus, I told you, no."

"It's not for me, it's for Alexander."

"Fine, give me ten minutes."

"NO, Catarina, he needs you NOW."

A portal opens up, Catarina walks out and looks around. She sees Magnus and walks over, "Magnus Bane, who the fuck are you ... oh my god, what happened?" She runs the rest of the way to them.

"Don't worry about the details. Please, Catarina help him."

She kneels by Alec and checks his pulse. She glances at Magnus, "His Iratze Rune?"

"Jace activated it."

"Jace? He's okay now?"

Magnus nods, "My father gave me the power to free Jace."

"At what cost?"

"My magic."

"Magnus, I'm so sorry."

"Not now, Catarina. Alec needs you."

She sighs, "We have to take the arrow out of his chest."

Magnus nods. He breaks the arrow and tosses the piece away. He and Catarina gently sit Alec up. Alec slowly opens his eyes and weakly smiles at Catarina, "Hi."

She smiles, "Hi yourself. This is going to hurt a bit." She waves her hand over Alec's chest. Healing magic seeps in to kill the pain. She nods at Magnus, "Now push the arrow through."

Magnus kisses Alec, "I'm sorry." He pushes the arrow, Alec grabs Magnus' shirt with his left hand. Catarina notes the unnatural angle of his right wrist and grabs the arrow as it goes through Alec's body. She tosses it to the side and waves her hand across Alec's back.

They gently lay Alec back on the ground.

She looks at Magnus, "Ready?"

He nods and holds Alec's hand, "Where we going?"

"Your loft?"

"Yes, please."

She nods and waves her hand. Portal magic surrounds them and they arrive in Magnus' loft. His bedroom actually. Alec is laying on the bed. He is out of his battle clothes and in sleep pants. He has a bandage covering the wound on his chest. His right wrist is in a cast. He's sleeping.

Magnus goes over to the bed and relaxes when he sees Alec's chest rise and fall as he breathes. He walks over to Catarina and hugs her, "Thank you."

She hugs him back, "I'm sorry that I couldn't do more for you."

Magnus shakes his head, "Catarina, I don't blame you. I blame Lorenzo, but right now, all I care about is Alexander."

She smiles, "Your ShadowHunter is strong. Between his Iratze rune and my magic, he will be fine in a day or so. What are you going to do now that you have no powers?"

Magnus shrugs, "I'll miss my magic, but knowing that Jace is himself and Alec is okay, it's worth it."

"If you need anything, call me."

"I will, thank you, Catarina. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Catarina smiles, "Believe me, if that had been Madzie, I would have yelled too. Good night, Magnus."

"Good night, Catarina." She opens a portal and leaves.

Magnus walks over to the door and locks it. He smiles at the mundaneness of it. He turns off the lights and walks into the bedroom. He changes his clothes and gets in the bed beside Alec.

Alec sleepily opens his eyes and looks around. He gives Magnus a sleepy smile, "Loft?"

Magnus kisses him, "Where else would you be?"

"Institute?"

Magnus holds him, "Nah, you belong here with me." He places a hand over the bandage. Alec goes back to sleep.

Magnus knows that in the morning, they will find out what happened with Lilith, but for now, having Alec in his arms is all he cares about.

**_-the end-_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little something to ease the Malec angst.


End file.
